bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakar Ambrose/Tropes
A-G Arch Enemy: Susumu Rokuro. Attractive Gender Bend: Jourin's more cute but works either way. Ax Crazy: And the smile doesn't help either. Badass: Before insanity and after insanity. Berserk Button: While it's not really possible through normal means, someone who knows him very well, would be able to pull it off. Blood Is The New Black: It happens so much you start to wonder where does he get all these clothes. Breaking The Fourth Wall: Kinda rare but does every once in a while. Bunny Ears Lawyer: He wears only ''white suits, except for the blue shirt under his white blazer, even though blood is the most visible on white. '''Cloudcuckoolander': More times than you realize. Combat Sado Masochist: He even lets people shoot him with their guns, even though it won't do anything to him, he just loves the feeling of bullets entering his body. Complete Monster: Subverted. He still has the feeling of regret but tries not to think too deep into it. Crazy Awesome: Comparing himself from past to present, he does things much better when he's bat shit crazy. Crosses The Line Twice: His ways of killing, his foul mouth and let's not get started at how much of a perv he is, but since Dakar is mentally unstable and insane, he has no limits to most things. Cruel and Unusual Death: To every single person he killed who is either a normal human or just an easy target. Evil Laugh: Along with his Slasher Smile, the blood drenched on his body and white clothes, he's pretty much a horror icon in action. Fearless Undead: Ain't even scared of silver, but does try to avoid it. Gender Bender: Dakar Ambrose = Jourin Moushinki. H-P I Am A Monster: Calls himself that and damn is he proud of it. Insane Troll Logic: He'll say anything ''at ''anytime ''to ''anyone. Killer Rabbit: Jourin, she's cute, but she's still a killer. Love Makes You Crazy: Literally, after the girl he was with died he came to realize he loved her, and being mind raped by Rokuro's Zetsubou, it pretty much broke his mentally in half. Ms. Fanservice: As Jourin. *'Shameless Fanservice Girl': Still as Jourin. No-Holds-Barred Beatdown: He doesn't always use his RK powers against humans, he prefers ripping them apart with his bare hands, sometimes uses his mouth, he also tends to punch others too hard. No Fourth Wall: Averted, since before he went and became what he is now, he barely touched the damn wall and even if now he does it rarely, he doesn't know he's in a fake universe, he just says whatever comes to mind. Q-V Rain of Blood: Depends on how many poor bastards try to take him on. Spoiler: All up in this bitch. I couldn't keep it in for too long. Slasher Smile: His fangs make it more animalistic, the blood of his victims drenched on his body makes others shit bricks. Sociopath: Yep. There Is No Kill Like Overkill: His method of killing is highly gruesome, but it gets worse when activating his KS. W-Z Yangire: If Jourin asks for a hug, than she's actually asking for permission to kill you in ways that can never be unseen.